Four Stories
by BlackTales
Summary: Want to have a say in what you'd prefer to read? Well read this and then vote for which story you would want to read most. The stories are Perfect, Drop, Ride, and Balance. The summaries and first chapters are all in here! Read and review for what you would prefer to read!
1. Chapter 1

Once I finish my current story, Santa Cruz, I'm going to start a new one. The next few chapters are the options. Which ever story gets the most reviews will be the one I continue. So please read and review for which one interests you the most. Story summary's will be below and the chapters will be after in actual chapters.

Summary:

Story 1: Perfect

Maya thought her life was perfect. Perfect boyfriend, friends, and family. She was popular, hot, and liked by most. She got along with her younger sister and had a nice car. But then something happens, and everything changes. First off: she's a twin. Second: her twin has wings. Third: read and find out.

Story 2: Drop

A break-up and an ask for a distraction send Fang and Max, best friends since birth, into something deeper than just friends. Now when they answer 'just friends' they always have to leave out the 'with benefits' part.

Story 3: Ride

Aside from not having memory of when he was ten and younger, Fang is an average guy. It all goes to hell when his dad practically runs him over and then tosses a bleeding girl at him. But the thing is, despite the fact he's never seen her before when she opens her eyes. He recognizes them.

Story 4: Balance

I don't prefer Heaven over Hell, or God over Lucifer. Angels and demons are the same in my mind. The only thing that matters to me in Balance, because that's what I am. Balance. And the wife of Fang, the Prince of Hell. Good friends with Iggy, an Angel. Daughter in law to Lucifer. But at the end of the day. Just Balance.

Thanks for reading.

If any of you have a better summary for any of the story's, please post them because I'm really not good with them.

Please review and vote for your favorite!


	2. Perfect

Story 1:

Perfect

Chapter 1

Prologue

Valencia Martinez was Phoenix, Arizona's finest vet. People from surrounding county's came to her when their animals were sick. Her co-workers strived to have their name as valued as Val's. But no one knows how she got to being a vet or even how she came to Arizona.

In college, Val went by Melissa Martinez. Melissa wasn't nearly as hard working as she is today. In fact, she was more of the party-now-study-later types. She had no motivation and the only reason she was even at college to be a vet was because that's what her parents expected of her.

And then she met Jeb Batchelder.

The relationship was not romantic in any way, shape, or form. She simply needed money, and he had a way to get her some. He was fresh out of college and just started his new job as a scientist at a genetics lab. He was looking for recruits and found her.

All she had to do was get pregnant with his child and let Jeb's colleges run some tests. She didn't even have to keep the child. There was already a family looking to adopt her child or son, after nine months she could forget she was ever pregnant and carry on with getting her degree.

It was simple, slightly crazy, but simple. She was being paid to be pregnant. She was in.

Nine months went by quickly. Morning sickness, lower back pains, and some ejections and test. Nothing too serious. Until her beautiful twin daughters were born. The second Melissa saw those big brown eyes and thin blonde hair, she knew she would never be able to let them go.

Melissa never got to hold the oldest. For the baby was rushed to another room and announced dead three minutes after she was born. She named the youngest Maya. She made sure Maya Martinez would never know about the twin sister she never got to meet.

Maya was Melissa's inspiration. She quickly fled from the hospital, taking her precious baby with her and wound up in Arizona. She changed her name to Valencia Martinez, rented an apartment, starting working two jobs, and went to a community college to finish her veterinary study.

Melissa Martinez died with her oldest child back in North Carolina, which is where her baby got a name. Baby Melissa was buried in North Carolina, along side her mothers laziness and lack of motivation.

Neither Melissa was brought up again until almost eighteen years later when Val get's a call from an unexpected old-friend.

"Melissa," The man said charmingly over the phone. "I hear you go by Valencia now. I must say I like your new name much better. It means 'brave' or 'strong.' Suits you."

Val's breaths grew heavy and she quickly closed the door to her office. "Jeb?"

His laugh was the same, maybe slightly more mature. "Yes, my dear. I apologize, I should have stated my name in the beginning."

"How did you-?"

"Melissa, you never vanished from my radar. I've been keeping tabs on you for 18 years."

"What do you want?"

"You must understand, that I no longer work with the team of geneticist you were acquainted with all those years ago. Quite frankly, I'm not sure why I ever worked for them. Maybe it was the money. They do pay a lot."

"I don't care, Jeb. Just tell me what you want."

"How's Maya? And Ella, is it?"

"Why?"

Jeb sighed over the phone. "I'm calling as a friend. We want the same thing."

Val wanted to hang up. "And that is?"

"I want to keep my family safe."

"...you have a family?"

"A daughter." He said slowly. "And a two sons."

"How old are they?" Val couldn't bring herself to actually care, but felt the need to ask anyway.

He avoided the question. "Val, I called because I'm about to be on a plane to Arizona. I'm coming to visit. I'll be there at five. We need to talk face-to-face."

He hung up without waiting for a reply.

**Line break.**

Val got home, five minutes before five, to find Maya making out with her boyfriend on the couch.

"Chase," Val sighed. "Good to see you again."

Maya pulled away and straightened her shirt. "Hi mom."

"We're having a family meeting. Chase needs to go."

Maya frowned. Val usually tried to be nice to Chase even though she never liked him. When Chase left, Maya asked what was up.

"We never have a family meeting. I mean Chase might as well be considered family. He's here so much. But seriously, what's up with the family meeting?"

Val was going to answer, but the doorbell rang. It just turned five. Jeb has always been punctual.

He looked almost nothing the same. His light brown hair was greying, his blue eyes weren't quite shining like they used to. His wrinkles were horrible for someone his age. And his smile wasn't as cheerful as it once once.

"Um. Maya this is Jeb Batchelder. He's...an old friend."

Jeb's smile was almost comical. "Only an old friend?"

Maya shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Jeb's smile grew. "We've met."

Val jumped in quickly. "Jeb, please come in. Let's talk about this later."

Jeb followed her into the living room. "Actually, that's all I came to talk about. You may want to take a seat."

Maya's frown grew. "Shouldn't we wait for Ella?"

As if on cue: Ella came running down the stairs. "Sorry, sorry. I'm almost finished with my summer reading. So close. Oh...hi! I'm Ella."

Jeb smiled at her. "I'm Jeb. Please, everyone should sit."

He sat as well. His face grim and his hands twisting together. "I knew your mom in college." He started. "To make things simple-"

Val cut him off. "Actually, I'm going to tell them. It's my story." She took Maya's hand. "I should have told you long ago. But I was embarrassed with myself and all I could think about was how I made all of these stupid decisions."

"Spit it out mom." Maya sighed.

"I went by Melissa and I was a _terrible _student," She began, her mind back in the past. When she finished, Maya was standing up looking at her with betrayal written on her face.

"I have...had a _twin _sister? And you never thought to mention it? Protecting me, my ass. I have a right to know about her!"

"Maya, _please._" Val said. "I didn't want you to...I don't know. I just didn't want you to think you had to live for the both of you. I wanted your life to be normal."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Maya demanded.

Val shook her head. "No."

Ella, who had sat through the whole thing in silence, turned towards Jeb. "What does this have to do with you?"

Maya whirled around to face him. "Should I call you dad now?"

Jeb shook his head. "Jeb is fine. Valencia, once you disappeared I worked with-"

"Yo, Jeb. Hold up." A new voice called. Except this voice was familiar at the same time. The voice continued, growing closer. "You always take too long with the story."

The girl that was speaking stepped into the room. Everyone, minus Jeb, gasped. The girl looked exactly like Maya. Though her hair was only shoulder length, her brown eyes were colder, and the clothes she was wearing was something would never be caught in. Other than that, the girl was completely identical to Maya.

"Sup?" She asked. "I'm Max. Actually, you may know me as Melissa."

_Max _turned and beckoned someone in. A second later, a man around her age was hovering by her side. His black fringe of hair covering his left eye, but leaving his right eye visible in a glare. He had a sharp jaw line and his lips were pressed into a line. His face was blank, yet his black attire sent off an intimidating aroma.

"This is Fang." Max continued. "Ignore him, he's not very social. Anyway," She said, two two of them walking over and standing next to Jeb. "Our soul purpose for being here isn't because we're looking to stir up old memories."

She paused, letting it sink in. Val was the first to recover and stood, reaching a hand out to touch Max. A hand darted out and stopped her action.

It was Fang, his face set in a scowl. He didn't say anything, but his message was clear. _Don't touch. _Max gently pried his fingers from Val's wrist and dropped it at their side.

"He's over-protective. Doesn't like when people touch me." She explained. This time she grabbed Val's hand and shook it. "Yes, I am real. Not a fragment of your imagination."

Val shook her head. "No. The doctors told me you were dead."

"Well did you see me dead?"

"N-no."

"Then how do you know for certain?" Max challenged. "The people who told you I was dead were actually doctors who worked for the genetics team you let experiment on you. It's actually how this story begins."

"You may want to sit for this." Jeb jumped in. "Max is brutally honest."

Max smiled slightly and glanced at Maya. "How tall are you?"

"F-five foot seven."

"I'm five foot ten. By the time I'm twenty five, my ideal height is supposed to be six foot one. Fang, here, is currently six foot five. By the time he's twenty five, he should be six foot 8. How much do you weight?"

"Um, one-twenty-five."

Max nodded. "I weigh ninety-three. Fang weighs one hundred-two."

Ella's eyebrows furrowed. "How's that possible? He looks packed with muscle."

"He is. He can, quite literally, lift a car. But our bone mass is different. They're hollow. We're 98% human." She said, glancing at Fang. "2% bird."

Then together, they unfurled their wings.

**Line break.**

The only on who didn't faint was Ella, but her eyes were glue on the white and brown feathers on Max's wings and the black feathers on Fang's. Fang pulled them in, keeping them tight against his back as he put his jacket back on.

Max kept her's out and inched them toward Ella. "You can touch."

Ella ran a hesitant hand over the soft feathers, liking the way they felt under her fingers. She glanced up at Max when she was done, watching as she pulled them into her back and throwing her sweatshirt on.

"I have your eyes." Ella mumbled.

Max raised an eyebrow. "Technically, we have Valencia's eyes. But yours are a little darker."

"How did this happen?"

"We should discuss this when they wake up."

It took ten minutes for Val and Maya to be up. But thirty minutes for Max to be able to start the story the Martinez family were all waiting to hear.

"You guys have heard of Itex, right? Of course you have. Itex is all around us, where ever we look. Ella's even wearing a pair of their jeans. Basically, Itex originated twenty-two years ago as a genetics lab. The lab grew into a place called the School where scientists preform on people like they did on Valencia.

"They first started their experiments on willing adults, trying to mutate their DNA and substitute some of the genetic code with animal DNA. All experiments died. It was a three year process, until a man named Roland ter Borcht decided to try and inject the serum while in the womb."

Max paused, letting it sink in.

"He needed someone young, healthy, and willing. It's where Jeb comes in. He was new to the lab, and didn't know the exact qualifications for the job. All he new was that he had to get you pregnant." She nodded towards Val. "Most injections were given to you when you were asleep so you wouldn't worry or remember. The first was to see if Maya and I were compatible. I was."

Maya frowned. "Now, I'm not all that good with science. But I'm pretty sure we were told twins had the same...uh the same..."

"Genetic code." Max filled in. "Yes, we were supposed to. But there was a mutation in your DNA that saved you. Anyway, once they discovered I was compatible with the serum, the injected the bird DNA. While Maya was being born the usual way, I was growing air sacs and wings. When I was born and they saw the wings, the School whisked me off to a lab to be further testing. They didn't care what happened to Maya and Val."

Jeb jumped in as soon as she stopped. "At the exact same time Val got pregnant, one of the woman scientists became pregnant with a boy." He pointed to Fang. "Mr. Tall dark and intimidating over there was also a success. Max and Fang and one other were the first successful experiments with bird DNA. "

"With the three success," Max said. "Itex was formed and experiments combining human and animal DNA became a very popular practice. Itex believed they were building a superior race. However, there were only six bird DNA compatible children in the entire US. Three at the time, so they began testing other animals. In recent years, they've tried to improve humans by making them 110% human instead of just 100%. It's confusing, if you haven't lived it. Did I miss anything?"

"You didn't say _why_ you were here." Maya reminded her.

"Right. Okay, there are four experiments here in Arizona. Our job is to simply protect them from further experiments and to keep them naive and innocent. You guys come in to play like this: Maya you're my twin sister. The minute you turned thirteen and created Facebook, Itex has been monitoring you. Up until then, you've been off their radar and out of sight, out of mind. When you created Facebook, they began to wonder if your DNA would be compatible now that you've matured. Or even if Ella would be. It's simply because we are siblings and I was a success.

"I'm not looking for a mother, or a family. Fang is my only family and the only one I rely on. All adults in our eyes are the enemy. White-coats. We've been on our own for seventeen years and we never listen to authority figures. With this said, we get down to the reason we're here. Yes, it is to protect the four experiments and this family. Just that. Any question?"

Ella nodded. "How is it that four experiments happen to be here?"

Jeb answered. "Socialization with others in a everyday, normal situation. It is only another experiment for the School to create perfection. They grouped them all together, in Arizona, because of Maya. They needed to keep an eye on you and that's what they've done."

"Where are you staying?" Val whispered.

Max put a piece of paper on the coffee table. "We're staying in a three bedroom condo south of here. This paper tells you our address and our contact information. It would be wise if you program this into your phones."

"To wrap this up, since it is everyone's first day of school tomorrow, you should know that Max and Fang will be attending your high school as seniors. Treat them as normal new kids." Jeb said.

"Normal?" Maya demanded. "Aside from wearing combat boots and having four inches in me-oh yeah and the _wings_, Max looks exactly like me. What do we say about that?"

"You found your twin over summer break, Maya. You're weary of Max because she has wings, well in a normal circumstance you would be weary of Max anyway. You found her after seventeen years apart. Tell your friends how strange it is. How it's like looking in the mirror. Soak it up, but _never _ever tell them about the wings."

"You'll have to deal with Fang then." Max smirked. "And that definitely wouldn't end well. Especially since I wouldn't be able to hold him back."

"Anyway else?" Jeb asked, standing up from the couch.

"Can you fly?" Ella asked.

Max smiled. "Yes."

And then they were leaving, heading out the front door, changing the lives of the Martinez family forever.

**A/N: The things you should know is that everyone is older by four years, Maya is supposed to be stuck-up, and Max is slightly more easy-going then she was in the books. Also, because she didn't have to raise kids, her language and fashion sense are different because she didn't have to be a role model. Fang and Max are together. Their relationship will be shown in the next chapter. And the story won't be in third person, instead it will be mostly in Max's POV as well as some others.**

**Line break.**

Max POV

"Fang, what do you want your last name to be?" Jeb asked as soon as we landed on the balcony and slipped into the open window.

Fang shrugged. "Ride, I guess."

Jeb raised his eyebrows. "You want to have the same last name as Max? That would mean you wouldn't be able to be together. Just brother and sister."

Fang wrinkled his nose. "Okay, not Ride."

"How about Venom?" I laughed, bumping my hip against Fang's. He looked down at me and rolled his eyes. "Just kidding. Something Greek." I decided.

"Why?" Fang asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Cause you look greek. Olive skin, dark hair and eyes. Total Greek God."

He poked his head out and smirked at me. "Greek God, huh?"

"Shut up. What about Demo?"

"Maximum Ride and Nick Demo." Jeb tested it out. "Works for me. What are you two going to do while I get your papers?"

Fang and I turned and started at him. "Right. Nevermind. I'll be in my room."

Fang pulled me into his room, which was at the opposite side of the condo from Jeb's room. I sat on his bed, black comforter and all, and leaned back on my hands.

"Nick Demo." I said. "Gotta say, not as hot as Fang."

He rolled his eyes from where he leaned against the wall. "So," He started. "You just met your mom."

I glanced up and met his onyx eyes. "Oh no. We're not having a heart-to-heart. Or heart to whatever you have."

Fang pushed off the wall and nudged his way in between my legs. "I have a heart, Max." He mumbled, resting his hands on my cheeks to cradle my face. "You own it."

That was Fang's way of saying 'I love you.'

"Love you too."

He smiled and quickly pressed his lips to mine before pushing me back down onto the bed with him hovering on his elbows over me. "We're going to talk." He told me, bringing his lips down to my jaw. "Whenever you're ready."

"Wanna know what's funny? _Hey, _no biting." I smack him on his head until he hums to get me to continue. "When Jeb offered for you to take his last name, I thought you were going to rip his head off."

"Though about it." He said in his usual quiet voice.

Because Fang and I are 2% bird, we hear things at different frequencies. So when he talks barely audible, the way it usually is, I'm the only one who can hear it. He likes it that way because he likes to criticize people. A lot of people think he just doesn't talk. Truth is, he does. 100% humans just can't hear it.

Jeb burst into the room just as Fang tries to raise my shirt up. He growls at Jeb slightly, but rolls off of me and waits for whatever Jeb has to say.

"Quick Max, things that make Fang calm."

I raise an eyebrow. "Why?"

Jeb sighs. "I'm writing a cheat sheet for the Martinez family. How to stay off your bad sides, eating habits, needs, and other things."

"Um. Me and drawing."

He nods and quickly writes it down. He scurries out of the room once he spots Fang's glare. Oh and for the record: yes Jeb is my father. But he quit trying to be my dad years ago. Maybe because I'm too stubborn or maybe because of Fang. Either way he took a step back and now is only a handler in my mind.

_It works_, I think once Fang pushes me back into the bed.


	3. Drop

Story 2:

Drop

Chapter 1:

Coach wasn't pleased. Or if he was he wasn't showing it. Actually, we know he isn't happy with up. Cause he _growled _and then shooed up into the locker rooms. The locker room that smells like axe and is only interesting before a game when Coach lets us fight each other for the hell of it.

Today, however, was different.

"Dude," Someone whispered as we came in. "There's a chick in the locker room."

A girl in the guys locker room was unheard of. Whereas the guys sneak their way into the girls locker room all the time, they didn't return the favor. At least not until today. And because we're all guys, we rushed to where the girl was. When we got there. I groaned.

She was sitting on the floor in front of _my_ locker playing on _my _phone and wearing _my _sweatshirt. Only my sweatshirt. Her blonde hair was pulled to one side, her bare legs and feet were crossed off to the side of her, and her brown eyes were moving back and forth as her fingers moved quickly as she played some kind of game on my phone.

"Max."

She looked up and grinned at me. "Hey Fang."

The realization of what she was wearing made me shove all the other guys away from the corner where my locker was. They all grumbled, either because looked Max looked hotter than usual or because their locker are over here.

I kneeled down beside her, blocking the few idiots who were peeking their heads in view. "What are you wearing?"

She went back to playing her game. "Nudge stole all my clothes after practice." She stated.

"Why would she do that?"

Max glanced up at me. "Cause we're fighting."

"You and Nudge?"

"No, you idiot, me and you."

I frowned. "So she stole your clothes, why?"

"Cause she knew you'd help me."

I swallowed. "So she left you with nothing."

"Nope, I have nothing on under your sweatshirt. It's a good thing you're tall right?"

Right. My sweatshirt went down to her mid-thigh, still shorter than she usually wore and showing off her long legs, and the sleeves went past her hands.

"Nothing at all?"

She grinned at me, probably seeing where my mind was going. "Nervous?"

_Yes. _The last times she was this publicly indecent was when we had a water gun fight at some freshmen year party and she was wearing a thin white shirt. Up until now, the closest to indecent people have seen her in is when she wearing a conservative bikini at the lake or pool.

I leaned down and kissed her.

It was quick and almost desperate. When I pulled back to look her at her, her grin had widened. "You can't control yourself. Can you?"

I jumped up. "I need a shower. _Don't move. _And ignore all the guys who stop by to stare at you."

She waved me off. "Yeah, yeah. Lemme guess, cold shower?"

Max POV

When Fang came back, he was in his usual black jeans and tight black shirt instead of his practice clothes. He stuffed all of his crap in his bag quickly and zipped it up. He held his hand out.

I took it and he pulled me up. "Fastest shower ever." I commented.

He shook his head and pulled me behind him as we left. "Couldn't leave you alone with these pigs for long. Not like _that._"

I glanced behind me and saw everyone was staring. I shot them a smile before Fang realized what I was doing and pushed me in front of him.

In the hallway his arm hesitantly went around my waist, his usual position. Except this time he wouldn't actually lay his hand down on my hip, it just hovered.

"What are you doing?"

I watched him swallow. "Don't know where to put my hand." He mumbled. To prove his point he slid his hand up to rest on my shoulders. A position I know he hates cause it's awkward to walk.

I pull his hand down and twine my fingers through his and then drop them so they swing in between us. Almost immediately, his breathing calms down and we manage to walk down the school hallways in our usual comfortable silence. The only sound came from my bare feet hitting the ground.

Fang looked down at my feet. "Piggyback ride?"

I laughed. "No way. You definitely won't be able to control yourself then."

As soon as I say it, he shakes his head furiously. Probably trying to clear the image. "Gee thanks, Max."

I grin and the silence covers us again. My mind wonders back to why I'm even in his sweatshirt in the first place. This morning, after Fang parked, we stomped off in different directions. The minute Nudge caught up to me, she demanded an explanation. But the thing was, this kind of thing wasn't one of Fang and mine's usual little spats. When I refused to tell Nudge what was going on, she knew something was different from our usual fights and then tore down the hallway to figure it out.

When she couldn't, she stole my clothes from the locker room when I went to rinse off. When I came up, there were no towels and no clothes. Not even my bra and underwear. I sprinted to the guys locker room, knowing they were still in practice, and stole Fang's sweatshirt. Up until this moment, I had forgotten Fang and I hadn't spoken all day. Minus the screaming (Fang: slightly raised voice Me: yelling my head off) match this morning.

I frowned with the realization. Fang noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Are we still fighting?"

He laughed, or chuckled, and brought me closer. He dropped my hand and placed his on my ribs and kissed my temple. "No. We're not still fighting."

"Good because at lunch I had to listen to Nudge. And you know her, she never shuts up."

His chest rumbled, but made no sound. "Sorry I pushed you." He said.

I looked up at him. "Sorry I wore a tight, short shirt."

He groaned, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "So tight." He remembered. "It's almost as bad as right now."

When we finally reached his truck, he all but threw me into the passenger seat. He was in the drivers seat and pulling away in record time. We were half-way home when I said it.

"You know the windows are tinted."

Fang looked at me wide-eyed and the next thing I knew he was kissing me. This time harder and with a hint of urgency. His lips sealed against mine in a familiar way. I pulled away gasping.

"Shit, Fang, how about not in the middle of a busy road."

The thing about Fang is that while he's probably the sweetest and most gently guy out there, he doesn't have patience when it comes to this. He pushed the car to go faster and his spare hand rested on my thigh and played with the bottom of his sweatshirt.

He parked on this old, closed down trail that was twenty minutes away from any kind of civilization. We discovered it when he first got his license, but sense the rest of the trail was closed down we had lost interest in it. Until half a year ago, when our whole relationship change.

Fang, with his no patience, was already out of the car and spreading out the spare blanket he always keeps in the backseat onto the bed of his trunk. I finally made my way to the back when he finished.

"First things first," I said as he sat on the edge of the truck. "Let's make it even. Take your shirt off."

He frowned at me. "How is that even?"

I pointed to my legs. "Bare legs so bare chest."

He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me up into the bed and I threw my legs on either side of his lap so I was straddling him. He tugged his shirt off and put his lips on mine.

This time it was slow. He pulled on my top lip and secured his hands in my hair. I sucked on his bottom lip and traced his abs.

"You know what I like?" He asks as he pulls back.

"You like to be on top."

Fang rolls his eyes and both hands travel to the hem of the sweatshirt. He starts pushing it up. "I like bare Max."

Then he pulls it all the way off and tosses it to the side. The cool air hits me and he drops down to lay on his back. He pulls me down then flips us over, leaning down to kiss me again. His tongue pushed past my mouth and began to explore as my hands wonder down to his belt.

"I hate Arizona in November." I grumbled, reaching around Fang for his sweatshirt. "It's so cold."

His fingers dance along the bare skin on my back. "I can keep you warm."

I look down at him. His eyes are closed, his hair tussled, and a small smile playing on his lips. I yank the sweatshirt over my head quickly, but that doesn't stop him. He pushes one of his hands up and under and travels back to my lower back. He looks so peaceful that I can't hold in my smile.

He cracks up an eye and smiles back. "What?"

I shake my head and lay back down. "Nothing."

He kisses the top of my head, his other hand playing with my hair. "Uhhuh, sure."

"You just look so...content."

He spins a piece of hair on his finger. "I am." The wind suddenly picks up and Fang jumps. "Shit, it's cold."

He scrambles to pull on his boxers and pants, having issues with his belt when I mimic: "I can keep you warm."

He pauses with his belt issues and glances at me. "Promise?"

I raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"To keep me warm."

"Oh." I said, quickly kissing his cheek. "Nah."

I laugh as I jump out the back of the truck, though not going far before arms wind around my waist and pull me back to their chest. "Too bad." Fang mummers, kissing his way down my neck.

"Fang, stop," I whine. "Let's go. I'm hungry."

He moves his lips to kiss the corner of my mouth. "Better?" He asks, continuing his antics.

"Not that kind of hungry!"

I can feel him smirk against my skin. His smirk widens as I moan when he kissing my pulse. I push his head away and manage to untangle myself from him. I point my finger at him.

"Bad Fang."

He rolls his eyes and walks back to the truck to grab his shirt. I start folding the blanket as Fang starts his truck up.

"You're going to need to wash this." I comment, tossing the blanket in the back.

Fang glances at me then the blanket then back to me. He kissed my cheek once I'm settled into the passenger seat and then starts driving.

Before I continue, I just want to make a few things clear. First of all, Fang and I are not dating. I know it seems like it...a lot, but we're just best friends. With benefits. Damn good benefits. It all started when his girlfriend cheated on him and he asked me to distract him. It didn't start off with sex. We just kind of worked our way up to it.

The second thing is: no one else knows. And we really don't plan on telling anyone anytime soon.

The third thing: actually there was really only two things. Hope you enjoy.


	4. Ride

Story 3:

Ride

Chapter 1:

It was supposed to be just another typical day. Hanging out with the guys at my place, dad at work, and mom settling into her new home. Since the divorce was finally filed, we were all able to move on with our lives. Mom may have been right, dad was 'married to the job' but to me that just meant time home alone.

Besides, dad came home 4 out of 7 times a week. We had dinner in front of the flat-screen in the living room and watched football. Neither me or dad were big talkers so we mostly focused on the game. To be honest, I'm more of a basketball guy. I'm even the captain of the basketball team at school, but football is the only thing dad and I see eye to eye on. So I watch it. For him...us.

As for my mom, well the court ordered me to go over to her place every other weekend until I'm 18 and a legal adult. Honestly, it was pointless to even order me to do that. She's my mom. Yeah, I want to go over there. Plus, I'm 18 in like two months.

But that's beside the point. This is supposed to be about me. Uh, not to sound conceded or anything. What I mean was, I'm getting of topic.

My name is Nick Ride, but everyone calls me Fang. I'm pretty much your average teenage guy. Well except that I got amnesia when I was 10, so my childhood is literally erased from my memory, oh and that I have wings.

17 feet of black feathers that fold into my back. And when I go to school, my skin grows over them to hide them to keep my secret safe.

But anyway. On with what I was saying. It was supposed to be just another typical day...

"Fang," Davis rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a show off."

We were playing basketball in the driveway. It was me, Davis, and a few others from the team. And for the record, I'm not showing off. I'm just really good when it comes to sports. I like to think of it as my thing.

"Sorry man." I said, tossing the ball back to him. "Skill."

Davis passed the ball to Tommy. Tommy faked left, faked right, then pegged the ball full speed in my direction. I caught it, spun on my heel and shot from the spray-painted three point line. The ball went in without the backboard.

"Like I said," Davis sighed. "Showoff."

"Don't hate."

"No, not hate. More like envy or...what the hell? Fang, isn't that your dad?"

I whipped around as tires screeched on the road. Sure enough, my dads car was flying down the road. No regard for the speed limit or the other cars on the road. The team and I managed to jump out of the way when dad crashed through our front lawn.

"Dad, what the fuck?" I demanded, picking myself off the ground. "Are you trying to kill us?"

He ignores me, rushing around to the other side of the car and opening the back seat door. I'm about to speak again, but then dad's pulling back from the car and it looks like he's supporting something. He backs up more and then there's an arm slung over his shoulder...and he pulls out a girl.

She's my age, I guess. Long mixed color hair. She's tall, only like five or six inches shorter than me and I'm 6 foot 4. I can't see her eyes because they're clenched closed. And she's wearing ripped jeans, but not the kind that are intentionally ripped, and a white tank top that-

"Is that blood?" Davis asks.

Dad glances up, slings the girl up and passes her to me bridal style. She groans quietly, her hands pressed over the wound in her lower stomach. "Put her on the couch in the basement. Stay there. And do as she says."

He shoves me towards the front door to get me going. I shift the girl in my arms. She's surprisingly light. Especially for someone as tall as her.

"Fang, man," Davis pushes on my back. "Come on."

The minute Davis says my name, the girl snaps her eyes open. She finds my eyes a second later and hold my gaze. Her eyes are a beautiful brown that say she's been through a lot, but that isn't what shocks me. It's the fact that I know these eyes. Upstairs in my sketchpad, most of my pictures revolve around brown eyes. These brown eyes.

"Fang?" She inquires.

"Um yeah. That's me."

She continues to stare at me and then she hoists her arm up and over my shoulder, helping me carry her. She finally breaks eye contact to look down at her wound and I snap out of whatever trance she put me in.

I start walking again, behind the team, and happen to glance back at the right moment. Dad is staring down the road. Cocking his gun.

**Line break.**

"Don't let my blood get anywhere." Is the second thing that comes out of her mouth. She looks up for a second to lock eyes with me again before looking back at stomach.

"It's okay," I tell her. "We can wash the cushions."

"Just get something to cover the couch."

The tone in her voice makes me tell Jeff to run to the linen closet to get towels. When he comes back, I lift her up again and Jeff and Davis cover the entire couch in old towels.

"What can I do to help?" I ask. Behind me, the guys are either freaking out or wondering what the hell is going on.

"Gimme your hands." She commands. When I raise them, she takes hold of them and guides her down to her stomach. She quickly rolls her shirt up to bunch under her bra. Then she presses my hands down on the bleeding wound. "Just keep pressure on it."

I felt like I was going to hurt her, but she quickly scolded me and had me sit up on my knees beside the couch so I could press my hands into her with more pressure.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tommy asks.

She glances at him. "I've had worse." She places her hands over mine to make sure I don't slack up and keeps them there.

"What's your name?" I ask quietly. "I keep calling you the 'the girl' in my head."

She looks up quickly, her eyebrows furrowing. "I guess you really don't remember me."

"I have-"

"Amnesia." She cut me off. "I know, you wouldn't be like this if you remembered."

"But I knew you? When we were younger? And what do you mean I wouldn't be like this?"

"I'm Max." Is all she says.

My dad comes charging down the stairs, gun still drawn. "Is she okay?" He asks. "Max, are you okay?"

Max cracks one eye open. "Peachy. I'm already healing."

He glances at me. "What has she told you?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Just her name."

He spots our hands, but doesn't comment on it. "She's going to be asleep for a few hours to produce enough blood to cover what she lost today. When she's out, I need you to pack a duffle. We're leaving for a few days."

He takes the takes the team upstairs once Max's breathing evens out. The pressure from her hands loosen and one falls to her side. I peel back one of my own hands to see how the wound is looking, but when I pick my hand up all I see is blood. There's no wound, just a small scar and drying blood.

"She's a fast healer." I look over my shoulder to see dad standing there. "I sent your team home. Is she asleep?"

I look back at Max. She looks peaceful, no longer in pain. "Yeah."

He nods. "Get upstairs. Wash the blood off your hand, take shower if you need to. Then pack a bag. I want to be gone five minutes after she's awake."

I stood up. "What's going on?"

He glances down at Max's sleeping figure. "Wait until she's up. She explains it better."

It takes three washes to get all of Max's blood off my hands, but I feel it isn't enough and get in the shower for 45 minutes longer than usual. Then I get dressed in my usual black jeans and black shirt with a pair of dark tennis shoes. I probably go back to the basement two times each hour to make sure I'm not dreaming and Max is actually there. Every time she is.

I'm too hyped up to pack. So for a long time I just draw. All of my drawing incorporate brown eyes. But for the first time I know who they belong to and slowly a picture of Max forms.

When I'm done it's seven, dad got home with Max sometime after three. Dad said a few hours, and even though I would assume Max would sleep for days I start packing because I remember how fast she healed.

"Is black the only color you own?"

I whip around to see Max lounging on my bed. I walked out my closest, my duffle and most of my clothes in my hand. She looks much better. Her skin isn't as pale and her eyes looked more alive.

"Are you okay?"

She lifts up her shirt. "Yup." I look closer and see that now even the scar is gone.

"You heal fast."

She smirks. "You do too." Before I can ask what she means she beckons me closer. "Take your shirt off."

This time I smirk. "Hey now, we just met."

She rolls her eyes. "Just do it, Fang."

I throw my shirt on the bed beside her and she stands up. Max circles around to my back and lightly places her finger in between my shoulder blades. She traces random patterns until finally my wings just pop out from their skin cover.

I gasp and spin around, expecting to see Max in shock. Instead she strokes my feathers, making my wings spread out until they hit the wall. I watch her as she continues.

"You were born in a place called 'the School.'" She says randomly. "We both were."

"That's a crappy name."

She continues as if I didn't speak. "We were injected with 2% bird DNA, hence the wings. We grew up in dog crates and they experimented on us until we broke out. Where'd you get the name Fang?"

Her gaze is completely focused on my wings, but all I want to see her eyes. "Dunno, dad's just always called us that."

She finally meets my eyes and whispers, "I'm the one who gave you the name." Then she steps back and picks something up off the floor. "I'm taking this."

It's one of my jackets. Max slips it on and zips it up high enough to cover the blood spattered on her shirt.

"It's time to go." She starts walking out, but pauses. "Our wings are a gift, but a curse at the same time. Our body can hide them from everyday people, but the truth is you're just hiding them from yourself." She picks up one of my sweatshirts and throws it to me. "I like to think that a sweatshirt was designed just for us."

"Actually," She says turning around again. "Ride. Where'd you get the last name?"

"Always had it."

"Sigh. I guess you really are clueless."

I wait for her to continue, but she doesn't. "Well? The last name."

"Right. So my full name is Maximum Ride. Name myself. But I guess you remembered something from the School. Besides, you know," She pointed to my drawing. "My eyes."


	5. Balance

Story 3:

Balance

Chapter 1:

Balance.

The human definition being: equal distribution.

My definition: Heaven, Hell, and Earth.

My job is simple. As Balance I have one simple job, to keep balance in all realms. I serve no one except myself and the idea of greater good. It is easy for me to travel between the domains of Heaven and Hell because it is up to me to keep the balance. I work with the Angels in Heaven and the demons in Hell. I do not converse with God nor do I plan with Satan.

When I am not needed, my form is isolated in space to watch over the three realms that I control. I've been dormant for 400 years. And now I am needed.

A new threat is destroying my balance. They fell from Heaven, but are not Fallen Angels. They are not accepted by Hell, but are not Dark Angels. They reside on Earth, yet they hide their true forms.

They have disturbed the 400 year peace, woken my rest, and are threatening my balance. In short, they must be destroyed.

When I arrive in Hell, I land in Limbo. It is the first level of Hell, almost a replica of Earth. It isn't where I mean to flash into. However, I don't have to wait long before the guards spot me.

Because I am Balance, they do not know what to do with me. If I were simply an Angel passing though Hell, they would have killed me. If I were a demon, they wouldn't have stopped me. If I were a new soul, they would have watched me. I am Balance. My scent is not Angel, demon, or human but a combination of all three.

"What do we do with her?" One guard asked, scratching his head.

I rolled my eyes, something I picked up from watching humans. "I am Balance." I told them. "Take me to Lucifer."

Lucifer. Also known as Hades and Satan or simply the devil. I knew him before the fall so to me he will always be Lucifer. When I spoke his name, the guards shuddered. A reaction that Lucifer enjoys. But he doesn't scare me.

His name is spoken so seldom, that when it is uttered he listens. So the next second, I am in the ninth level of Hell. Round 4 of the Treachery. Lucifer is in his human form and I do not break though his shields to see his demon form like I usually do because it is easier to talk to something without three faces, six eyes, and six wings.

"I must say, Hell has prospered into a well-developed dimension since I've last been here." I remark.

Lucifer smiles. "We're trying to modernize Hell. Make it more appealing. Are we succeeding?"

430 years ago I would have been standing in a frozen realm of ice. Now I am in a castle and as long as you don't look out the large glass-less windows you wouldn't believe you were in Hell.

"It has a medieval Europe feel to it. Spain, perhaps?"

"Indeed. The Butron castle actually." He pauses. "I have a feeling you aren't here to talk about our redecorating."

"No, I am not."

"Tell me then. What has upset the Balance?"

I raise my eyebrows at him. "You do not know?"

He frowns. "Should I?"

"You should always know when the Balance is being threatened, Lou." I tell him. "Gather your best men. We shall have a discussion."

"Are you sure?" He asks. "You'll have to see him again."

"I've been gone for four hundred years. I am positive he is already aware of my presence. Please gather your men."

"I forgot how serious you were when it came to the Balance." He gets up and starts walking away. "Come on."

As we pass a guard, Lucifer tell him to sound the gathering bell. It rings throughout the castle, shaking the floors and walls. We are passing sleeping quarters when someone whispers my name. My name before I was Balance.

"Max?"

I turn and face the Prince of Hell. "Fang."

He hasn't changed since I last saw him. Hasn't aged a day. His eyes are still black as night, his hair the color of a ravens wing, his skin the same olive tone. His skin is flawless. His onyx wings are pulled tight against his back. He is wearing no shirt, no one really does down here, showing his abs and arm muscles. His hair is the only thing different, longer than I remember, covering an eye and going past his ears in the back.

He is suddenly in front of me, instead of across the room. He reaches a hand out to push some of my long hair from my face. "I never thought I would see you again."

He is still whispering. "I don't control when I leave."

Fang snorts. "Yet you control everything else."

"Yes."

His hand is still on my cheek. "I've missed you."

"And I you."

His eyes finally gaze into mine. I'm suddenly reminded of our past. Our first meeting, first courting, and first kiss. Our wedding and death. His fall. The battle. Fate naming me Balance and seeing him again. Balance being restored and me disappearing. Balance being broken and us reuniting. His death then my death. Our rebirths. Balance being restored.

Finally it's broken.

"Fuck, it's been 400 years and all I can say is I miss you."

Fang has never been one for words. Not when we were human or angels. Over the centuries, the fact remains the same that he speaks the most when I am around.

"How about this?" He continues. "I love you."

"Max, right?" I ask, smiling.

"It's kinda hard to love Balance." He informs me.

"I know."

He steps back and the moment is over. Right now he needs to be Fang; Prince of Hell, angel of Darkness, simply Fang. And I need to be Balance, not Max.

"You're Balance again right?" Lucifer jumps in. "Not my daughter-in-law?"

Fang and I roll our eyes at him. "We're supposed to be gathering." I remind him.

"Well I was going to say something, but you usually burn my ass when I interrupt one of your moments."

"You're fireproof."

He waves his hand and continues walking down the hall. "Yeah, yeah. You know what I mean."

When we enter, everyone stands up. Then one demon laughs. "Who the hell is this chick? She aint from around here. I'd remember that sweet ass."

I put my arm up to block Fang from doing something stupid. "You've been watching too much TV from Earth." I told the demon and sat down.

"Don't bother her." Fang jumps in, sitting beside me.

The demon immediately backs off and Lucifer heads to the front of the table.

"This '_chick_' is Balance. She has one purpose in life. To maintain balance."

"I thought that was all just a myth?"

I stood up from my chair quickly. "You were a military man when you were human, yes?"

The demon nodded.

"Consider this as being read-in." I said. "The reason I'm here is because someone disturbed the Balance and woke me up. They've flown under the radar long enough to hide themselves from Heaven and Hell."

"Not possible," Fang interrupts. "We have informants everywhere. They would have noticed something big enough to wake you up."

"Hey now. Heaven's informants didn't notice anything either."

Someone snorted. "And you're shocked?"

"Shut up, man." Fang nodded towards me. "Continue."

I frowned at all of them. "Are any of you going to take this seriously? Cause let me tell you something. _This _is serious. They want war. They want Hell. And they want Heaven. I can't let that happen. Quite frankly it doesn't matter to me whether or not you want to stop them. I'm going to."

I started leaving the room. "This meeting is over. You know how to get ahold of me."

I blinked out of there before they could argue.

"Max?" Was the first thing I heard when I appeared in Heaven. I grinned and allowed myself to be pulled into a hug.

"Hey Iggy. Long time no see."

He punched my shoulder. "Don't pull that with me, Maxie. I've missed you."

I smiled up at him. "That's exactly what he said."

Iggy threw his arm over my shoulder and we started walking. "So you went down to Hell first, huh? Not cool."

"Yeah, yeah. It was stupid, I know. Demons don't care about war."

Iggy pulled away from me. "War?" Then it slowly dawned on him. "You're not here as Max."

I nodded. "Gather the Archangels."

Before I knew it, I was surrounded by the angels.

"We heard about your awakening a few hours ago." Michael says. "Though we aren't quite sure why."

"War. War is why. There's a group on Earth that are not Dark Angels nor Fallen Angels nor Human, but are powerful and wish to start a war. They've managed to tip the balance of the world, though I'm not quite sure in what direction it leans to."

"You don't know?" Gabriel ask. "Is that possible?"

"Apparently."

"What's our game plan?"

"I have none. Yet. I need to figure out what exactly is tipping, discover who is in charge, and destroy them."

"Destroy? Don't be rash."

"If they can tip it once, then they can tip it again. Their death is definite."

I like dealing with Heaven at times like these because they actually take things seriously. The second war is mentioned, I see angels off in the distance preparing. And despite what most people think about Heaven, it's not pure white. Just like not everyone in Hell is evil.

No one has the best intentions. No one is perfect. And Heaven and Hell are reminders of that. You cannot have one without the other simply because there will always be good and evil, right and wrong. Once person dies, another is born. Love and hate. Left and right. Up and down. Hot and cold.

In the end, everything balances out.


End file.
